Ivresse
by bambiemag
Summary: Bellamy découvre une Clarke totalement différente quand elle boit un peu... et cela va les amener tous les deux à quelques révélations.
1. Chapter 1

_Note : L'histoire se déroule dans la saison 1. Cependant, dans cette fic, la journée de l'unité, fêtée sur la terre, se déroule après que Raven et Bellamy aient couchés ensemble._

* * *

 **Ivresse**

 _« Va te chercher un verre, tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin. Lui suggéra Bellamy._

 __ Oh j'en aurais besoin de plus d'un. » Lui avoua Clarke._

 _Bellamy sourit._

 _« Lâche-toi prends-en plusieurs. » L'incita le jeune homme._

Maintenant qu'il l'aidait à marcher jusqu'à sa tente, visiblement ivre morte, Bellamy se disait qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû donner ce conseil à Clarke.

« C'était une super journée de l'unité ! Balbutia Clarke un sourire idiot aux lèvres.

_ Ouais Princesse, certainement la première où tu en as autant profité. Mais maintenant il est temps que tu ailles te coucher. » Répondit Bellamy.

Il pénétra dans la tente de la jeune femme et la fit s'asseoir sur ce qui lui servait de lit avant de s'agenouiller devant elle pour l'aider à retirer ses chaussures.

« Oh Bellamy Blake, tu n'es pas drôle. » Lui lança-t-elle avec une voix grave tout en le pointant du doigt.

Il sourit, amusé de voir la jeune femme habituellement si sérieuse, se comporter ainsi. Il lui retira sa deuxième chaussure et se releva pour l'aider à ôter sa veste. Elle rit alors et lui dit :

« Hey, si tu m'enlèves mes fringues Blake, tu vas devoir en faire autant.

_ Rassures-toi Princesse, je vais m'arrêter au blouson. Allonges-toi. »

Elle s'exécuta en faisant une moue coquine.

« Tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemin quand tu veux quelques chose toi. » Lui susurra-t-elle.

Il sourit à nouveau et alla pour s'en aller quand elle l'attrapa par la main pour le tirer le faisant ainsi tomber sur elle.

« Aller Bellamy, te fais pas prier. » Bafouilla Clarke.

Bellamy se redressa, restant assis sur le lit à côté de la jeune femme.

« Clarke tu n'es pas dans ton état normal...

_ Et alors j'ai envie de m'amuser, tu m'as dis de me lâcher. Lui rappela la jeune femme.

_ Pas comme ça. Lui assura Bellamy. Ce n'est pas toi ça.

_ Tu crois que je ne peux pas coucher avec tous les mecs moi aussi ? Comme tu le fais avec toutes ces nanas ? »

Bellamy perdit son sourire et lui répondit :

« Toi tu vaux mieux que moi Princesse.

_ Pourquoi tu ne couches avec moi, comme tu l'as fait avec Raven ? » Lui demanda-t-elle comme si elle n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il venait de dire.

Bellamy se leva et s'éloigna un peu :

« Ok Clarke, on va arrêter là cette conversation, et tu vas te reposer un peu pour oublier tout ça... en tout cas je l'espère. »

La jeune fille se redressa et lui demanda :

« Pourquoi ?

_ Pourquoi quoi ? Balbutia Bellamy.

_ Pourquoi Raven et pas moi ? »

Il se racla la gorge, hésitant entre lui répondre et se barrer en la laissant dessaouler.

« Ecoute Clarke, comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal... et tu n'es pas Raven d'accord ? Alors je ne coucherai pas avec toi. »

Il lut de la tristesse dans les yeux de la jeune femme, mais ne s'attarda pas dessus quand il la vit s'allonger. Elle venait de lâcher l'affaire et il en profita alors pour sortir rapidement.

Il eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir cette nuit là et quand il décida finalement après quelques heures qu'il avait assez dormi, il se leva. Le camp était encore calme, tous avaient fait la fête tard. Il regarda en direction de la tente de Clarke et hésita à aller la voir. Finalement il préféra aller faire l'inventaire de ce qu'il restait dans les provisions.

Quand Clarke se réveilla, elle avait la sensation d'avoir dormi avec un poids sur la tête. Elle mit un bon quart d'heure avant d'émerger. En se levant, la première personne qu'elle vit fut Bellamy, et elle se sentit affreusement gênée. Elle l'évita donc toute la matinée, mais tomba finalement sur lui alors qu'elle entrait dans la navette. Il équipait ses camarades de fusils aussi elle s'approcha intriguée.

« Hey, salut Princesse, ça va mieux ? » Demanda-t-il avec détachement.

Elle évita son regard et mentit :

« Le flou total, je ne me souviens pas de comment je suis arrivée dans mon lit à vrai dire. »

Il sembla amusé tandis qu'elle enchaînait :

« Tu fais quoi ?

_ On va chasser. La fête d'hier soir à pas mal entamé le stock. Répondit-il.

_ Je t'avais dit que cette fête n'était pas une bonne idée Bellamy. » Lui reprocha la jeune fille.

Il tendit une arme à un des gars en lui recommandant de se choisir un équipier.

« C'est bon princesse. Reprit-il. On va aller chasser et ça ira... Mais vu que tu as pris ta part de victuailles hier soir, ce qui n'a malheureusement pas épongé tout l'alcool que tu as ingurgité, tu pourrais peut-être te trouver un partenaire de chasse. »

Finn arriva à ce moment là et lança :

« Je suis ton homme si tu le veux. »

Elle lui jeta un regard, agacée qu'il insiste toujours pour être avec elle alors qu'il avait été si malhonnête envers elle.

« Je... » Commença-t-elle.

Bellamy remarqua la gêne de Clarke aussi il vint à son secours et lança :

« Ah désolé Collins, j'ai pris le dernier fusil, on dirait bien que tu vas devoir faire équipe avec moi. »

Finn regarda Bellamy et lui répondit :

« Plutôt mourir Blake.

_ Dans ce cas, Clarke, il ne reste plus que nous deux. » Suggéra Bellamy à la jeune femme.

Clarke n'était pas vraiment emballée à cette idée mais elle sentit que si elle refusait, Finn ne la lâcherait pas. Elle hocha donc la tête, s'équipa d'un couteau de chasse et suivit Bellamy à l'extérieur du camp sous le regard jaloux de Finn. Ils marchèrent en silence pour ne pas effrayer les proies, mais au bout d'une heure, ils entendirent le son du cors et comprirent que le brouillard arrivait. Ils se mirent donc à courir et Clarke qui savait qu'ils étaient à proximité du bunker indiqua à Bellamy de la suivre. Elle ouvrit la trappe et ils descendirent alors que le brouillard recouvrait tout. Bellamy observa les lieux, tandis que Clarke se dirigeait vers les allumettes pour embraser les bougies. Quand ce fut fait, elle posa ses affaires et jeta un œil à Bellamy.

« Comment tu as connu cet endroit ? Demanda-t-il.

_ C'est Finn qui l'a découvert. On s'est caché là quand Murphy cherchait Charlotte. »

Bellamy sentit son cœur se contracter à l'évocation de la fillette. Il ne se pardonnait pas de ne pas l'avoir sauvée. Il s'assit sur le canapé, alors qu'elle faisait les cent pas un peu plus loin.

« Tu devrais te poser Princesse, il y en a certainement pour un petit moment. Et vu la cuite que tu as pris hier tu dois être crevée. »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir. Elle savait que lui se souvenait de tout ce qu'elle avait dit et fait, heureusement il ignorait qu'elle avait parfaitement en tête ces honteux souvenirs, enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

« Tu as une sale tête aussi Blake.

_ Ouais, j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir. » Lui répondit-il.

Il la regarda en souriant et elle lui tourna le dos. Elle s'assit finalement sur le lit, après avoir attrapé un livre sur une des étagères. Il l'observa un instant puis lui lança finalement :

« Tu en tenais une sacrée couche hier soir Clarke.

_ M'en souviens pas. » Lui répondit-elle sans relever les yeux du livre.

Il sourit légèrement. Il n'était pas dupe de son mensonge, le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé en se levant prouvait qu'elle se souvenait.

« Ca vaut peut-être mieux pour toi. » Lui avoua-t-il.

Elle le regarda par dessus son livre et répondit :

« Ben si c'est vraiment le cas, tu seras gentil de ne pas éclairer mes souvenirs enfouis. »

Il se mit à rire.

« Ok je peux faire ça... même si on sait tous les deux que tes souvenirs ne sont pas si enfouis que ça. » Révéla-t-il.

Elle ferma son livre d'un coup sec et se leva en lui crachant :

« C'est bon Bellamy, vas-y moque toi de la sérieuse petite Clarke qui voulait impérativement que tu couches avec elle. »

Il sourit légèrement en hochant la tête.

« Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je veux juste te laisser la possibilité d'en parler.

_ Parler de quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ De ta peine par rapport à Finn. Par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous juste avant que Raven débarque sur terre. »

Elle le fixa et demanda :

« Pourquoi je t'en parlerai ?

_ Parce que ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir dans ta tente quand tu avais bu, ça cachait quelque chose de douloureux. Lui répondit-il avec une certaine tristesse. Tu n'es pas la première copine de Finn à me supplier de lui faire oublier cet imbécile. »

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer en le voyant évoquer Raven.

« Ouais mais je suis la première à qui tu as dit non... » lança-t-elle amèrement.

Il se leva, surpris du ton qu'elle avait employé.

« Attends, tu n'es quand même pas en train de me reprocher de ne pas avoir abusé de la situation ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle baissa les yeux en croisant les bras et murmura :

« Non, mais je crois que même si je n'avais pas été ivre, la réponse aurait été la même.

_ Je pense que tu ne m'aurais jamais demandé ça si tu n'avais pas été complètement bourrée. Je me trompe ?

_ Non. » Lui lança-t-elle pour clore la conversation.

Elle lui tourna le dos, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi. Il se rassit finalement et après plusieurs secondes de silence il répondit :

« Tu ne sais pas ce que j'aurais répondu dans d'autres circonstances... »

Elle fit volte-face avec un air incrédule sur le visage.

« Oh ça va Bellamy, je ne suis pas Raven tu l'as dit toi-même, alors je sais parfaitement que je ne suis pas le genre de fille que tu t'envoies dans ta tente. »

Il se leva à nouveau et s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu as raison Princesse. Tu n'es pas Raven et tu n'es pas le genre de fille que je me tape dans ma tente. Et tu sais pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il énervé qu'elle lui reproche de s'être comporté en gentleman la veille.

Elle le fixa et hocha légèrement la tête pour dire que non.

« Parce que j'ai trop de respect pour toi ! » Lui asséna-t-il.

Elle le fixa un instant puis éclata de rire. Bellamy la fixa sans comprendre. Elle expliqua finalement :

« C'est l'excuse la plus nulle que je n'ai jamais entendue. »

Il n'en revenait pas de l'entendre dire ça.

« Dis plutôt que je ne te plais pas et on n'en parle plus. » Lança-t-elle finalement.

Il sembla réfléchir et soudain fonça vers elle, attrapant son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser avec passion. Elle resta inerte un instant avant de répondre à son baiser. Il descendit ses mains le long du cou de sa partenaire avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille. Clarke rompit finalement le baiser et le regarda, surprise.

« Je suis sérieux Clarke. Je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec toi... Je veux faire l'amour avec toi. Tu ne sais pas comme j'ai eu du mal à résister hier. »

Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux et répondit :

« Plus la peine de résister, je suis complètement sobre maintenant. »

Il sembla pourtant hésiter aussi elle demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Je ne veux pas être le type qui te fait oublier Finn... Je ne veux pas non plus que tu couches avec moi pour prouver que tu peux t'amuser Clarke.

_ Ce n'est pas le cas Bellamy. Je n'ai rien à prouver à personne et surtout pas à Finn. Et moi non plus je ne veux pas juste coucher avec toi. » Lui assura-t-elle.

Elle sourit et il glissa ses mains sous ses cuisses pour la soulever et la porter jusqu'au canapé où il l'allongea.

Quand ils eurent fait l'amour, Bellamy enlaça sa partenaire, passant et repassant ses mains dans son dos en une douce caresse. Leur cœur et leur respiration retrouvèrent petit à petit un rythme normal. Puis Clarke se cala entre le corps de Bellamy et le dossier du canapé alors que le jeune homme attrapait une couverture à terre et la dépliait sur eux, un pied reposant à terre, les yeux clos et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle se redressa sur un coude et le regarda un instant. Se sentant épié, Bellamy rouvrit les yeux et tourna son regard vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes Princesse ?

_ Toi... Je me disais que je comprends que tes partenaires sortent de ta garçonnière avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. » Lui avoua-t-elle.

Il rit légèrement et lui caressa le bras qu'elle avait posé sur le ventre de Bellamy.

« Je dois dire que je ne suis guère étonné que tu sois douée aussi dans ce domaine... » Avoua-t-il à son tour.

Elle l'embrassa sur l'épaule en lui répondant :

« Merci pour le compliment. »

Il glissa une main sous sa tête tout en regardant autour de lui et lui demanda :

« Je devrais m'offusquer que cette tanière abrite tous tes ébats ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Simple intuition... Disons que ça me paraît être plus discret qu'une tente pour une romantique comme toi. »

Elle caressa le torse de Bellamy et lui répondit :

« Tu me connais mieux que je le pensais... »

Il lui fit un sourire et s'amusa :

« Pas tant que ça, j'avoue que j'étais loin d'imaginer comment était la Clarke ivre. »

Elle rit et le bouscula légèrement. Il tourna la tête vers elle et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Mais la Clarke sobre et peu sûre d'elle est beaucoup plus sexy. Avoua-t-il.

_ Peu sûre d'elle ?

_ Oui, je n'en reviens pas que tu aies cru que je préférais Raven.

_ Imaginer que c'était par pur respect que tu ne couchais pas avec moi, ne paraissait pas très plausible non plus. Lui fit-elle remarquer.

_ Et pourtant...

_ Et pourtant. » Répéta-t-elle en écho avant de l'embrasser.

Ils entendirent la trappe se lever et la voix d'Octavia dire :

« Je crois qu'ils sont là. »

Clarke releva la tête et vit Finn arriver. Il se figea en les voyant allongés, alors qu'Octavia débarquait derrière lui, les yeux grands ouverts. Bellamy se redressa, veillant à maintenir la couverture pour cacher sa nudité et s'assit devant Clarke pour qu'on ne voit pas non plus la sienne. Celle-ci se prit d'ailleurs la tête dans la main, embarrassée. Finn remonta, visiblement blessé tandis qu'Octavia lançait :

« Ouah, c'est quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginé voir un jour. »

Son frère redressa la tête pour lui ordonner :

« Ca va O', on peut se passer de tes commentaires. Remonte, on arrive.

_ A tes ordres. » Lui répondit-elle en riant et en remontant.

Bellamy se tourna vers Clarke, qui se cachait toujours le visage dans la main.

« Ca va aller ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et répondit :

« Ouais. »

Il hocha la tête, puis se baissa pour récupérer son boxer avant de l'enfiler. Il se rhabilla en silence tandis qu'elle se décidait à en faire autant. Elle était en train de lasser sa deuxième chaussure quand il lui tendit la veste qu'elle avait laissé à côté du lit. Elle le remercia et se redressa. Ils semblaient tous les deux un peu gênés, Bellamy allait pour rejoindre la sortie quand elle l'attrapa parle poignet.

« Ca ne change rien tu sais ? J'assume ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous Bellamy. Lui dit-elle.

_ Il vaudrait mieux de toute façon, ma sœur va se faire un plaisir de le crier dés son retour au camp. » Lui répondit-il.

Elle sembla un peu troublée de cette réponse.

« Ca ne me gêne pas, moi, que les autres sachent. Mais si toi ça te dérange on peut demander à Octavia et Finn de garder ça pour eux. » Lui proposa-t-elle, ne sachant comment interpréter son comportement.

Il sourit et posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa partenaires.

« Demander à Octavia de garder ça pour elle ? Tu rêves. Mais moi non plus ça ne me gène pas que les autres sachent parce que j'ai bien l'intention qu'on recommence quand on sera au camp... Evidemment je n'aurais que ma garçonnière à te proposer. » Lui rappela-t-il.

Elle rit et lui déposa un baiser sur la bouche.

« D'accord, mais je veux que tu laves ce qui te sers de drap, pour enlever toutes les effluves des filles qui sont passées dans ton lit. Concéda-t-elle.

_ Marché conclu. Et toi tu vas devoir parler à Finn. » Lui répondit-il en s'éloignant.

Elle resta songeuse un instant tandis qu'il attrapait son fusil et lui tendait la main. Elle la saisit alors et ils remontèrent à contre cœur. Affronter la jalousie de Finn et les moqueries d'Octavia ne les ravissaient pas vraiment.


	2. Chapter 2

Le chemin du retour jusqu'au camp s'était fait dans le silence, du moins presque. Les légers rires sarcastiques d'Octavia et le souffle colérique de Finn venaient rejoindre le bruit des pas des quatre jeunes gens. Le trajet sembla ainsi durer une éternité, c'est donc avec soulagement qu'ils se retrouvèrent au camp. Bellamy alla rapidement à ce qui servait d'armurerie pour y remettre son fusil, tandis qu'Octavia rejoignait les autres au feu de camp. Alors que Clarke allait pour se diriger vers sa tente, Finn l'attrapa par le bras, la serrant un peu plus qu'il ne l'aurait fait d'ordinaire.

« Tu as fait ça pour te venger de moi ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle se dégagea et lui répondit :

« Ca va peut-être te paraître insensé, mais tout ne tourne pas autour de toi Finn !

_ Allons Clarke ça ne peut pas être réel ce qu'il s'est passé... Pas avec Bellamy Blake.

_ Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda la jeune femme. Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas coucher avec lui hein ?

_ Parce que c'est un idiot, et que tu es plus intelligente que ça. Lui répondit-il. Et parce que c'est un sale type qui s'envoie toutes les paumées de ce camp. »

Clarke le foudroya du regard :

« Tu penses que je suis une paumée ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Je pense surtout qu'il a abusé de toi. Répondit Finn

_ Clarke ? Appela Jasper en s'approchant. Tu es revenue ? »

La jeune fille se tourna vers son ami et en profita pour aller vers lui, s'éloignant ainsi de son ex. Elle discuta un peu avec Jasper, fulminant intérieurement de ce que lui avait lancé Finn.

Elle retrouva Bellamy un peu plus tard qui était en train de parler avec deux gars, leur expliquant ce qu'il fallait faire des proies qu'ils avaient ramenés de la chasse.

« Tout va bien ? » Lui demanda-t-il quand les deux autres furent éloignés.

Elle hocha mollement la tête en signe de réponse.

« Ca ne s'est pas bien passé ta conversation avec Finn ? »

Elle le regarda, étonnée, qu'il le sache.

« Je t'ai vu parlé avec lui. J'ai failli intervenir quand j'ai vu ton regard furieux... J'ai eu peur pour lui. » Se moqua-t-il.

Elle s'appuya contre le dossier d'un des sièges de la navette.

« Il a été détestable. Révéla Clarke.

_ Ce n'est pas ce qu'il est toujours ? »

Il vit que la jeune femme semblait affectée, aussi il s'approcha un peu d'elle pour mettre une main sur son épaule.

« Hey, tu veux que j'aille lui botter les fesses ? Lui proposa-t-il.

_ Non. Je ne veux pas que tu te battes avec lui Bellamy.

_ Dommage, je lui aurais bien refait le portrait. Se moqua-t-il.

_ Je suis sérieuse. Laisse-moi gérer ça. » Exigea-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête en caressant son bras, alors que Monty entrait en disant qu'il y avait un problème. Bellamy et Clarke sortirent, et apprirent que des natifs avaient été repérés non loin d'ici. Bellamy proposa alors qu'ils réfléchissent à un plan, et ils s'isolèrent avec Clarke, Octavia, Monty, Raven et Jasper afin d'en discuter. Après une heure ils décidèrent finalement d'envoyer des patrouilles à l'extérieur, ce que Finn n'approuva pas et fit savoir à Bellamy mais celui-ci ne l'écouta pas et alla donner des armes aux trios qui s'étaient constitués. Clarke lui recommanda alors de faire attention.

« T'inquiète Princesse, je veux juste qu'on s'assure qu'ils ne sont pas trop près. » Lui promit Bellamy.

Elle lui sourit.

« Tu as intérêt à ne pas te blesser. J'ai besoin de toi en bonne santé. Le taquina-t-elle.

_ Ah oui pourquoi ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils de façon suggestive et répondit :

« Je te laisse le découvrir à ton retour... »

Il lui fit un sourire et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue en murmurant :

« J'ai hâte. »

Finn ne manqua pas cet échange. Il attrapa finalement une arme qu'un garde tenait et suivit les patrouilles.

Bellamy se tenait sur ses gardes, guettant le moindre son. Jasper et Monty avec qui il faisait équipe étaient à quelques pas devant lui, aussi, il se tourna vivement quand il entendit un craquement provenant de derrière.

« Qui est là ? » Demanda-t-il en pointant son fusil vers l'arbre d'où il avait entendu le bruit.

Il vit Finn approcher, le visant avec son arme. Bellamy baissa la sienne en demandant :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Collins ?

_ Je veux te prévenir de laisser Clarke tranquille. » Lui répondit Finn.

Bellamy remarqua que son vis à vis n'avait pas baissé son arme.

« Tu es sérieux Finn ? Tu viens me menacer avec une arme pour que je laisse Clarke ? Demanda Bellamy.

_ Ce n'est pas une fille comme les autres. Elle mérite mieux que toi Blake. Répondit le concerné.

_ Ah oui ? Un type comme toi par exemple ? Qui couche avec elle alors qu'il a déjà une nana ailleurs ? »

Il vit Finn serrer un peu plus son arme.

« Ecoute, si tu baissais ton arme et qu'on parlait de ça calmement. » Proposa Bellamy.

Finn abaissa finalement son fusil et commença à faire quelques pas.

« Clarke n'est pas une des idiotes avec qui tu couches. Ok ? Elle vaut mieux que ça.

_ Je le sais. Et je ne la considère pas comme telle. D'ailleurs, je te signale qu'une de ces « idiotes » dont tu parles est également ton autre ex à qui tu as brisé le cœur. Lui apprit Bellamy.

_ Raven a couché avec toi que par vengeance. Clarke aussi d'ailleurs.

_ Tu te prends vraiment pour le centre du monde Collins. »

Bellamy tourna le dos à Finn pour reprendre son chemin, et rejoindre ses co-équipiers qui avaient continué leur route, mais il entendit Finn lui dire :

« Non. Je suis juste celui dont elles tombent amoureuses, toi tu es celui qui profite de leur faiblesse. »

Bellamy se stoppa puis se retourna avant de se rapprocher de lui à grandes enjambées. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui pour lui souffler :

« Je n'ai pas profité d'elle, toi tu l'as fait.

_ Elle était ivre à la soirée de l'unité. Elle devait l'être le lendemain quand elle a couché avec toi, sinon pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ?

_ Parce qu'elle en avait envie... parce qu'elle voulait un vrai homme cette fois. »

Bellamy vit l'éclair de colère passer dans le regard de Finn et celui-ci se jeta finalement sur lui. Ils se battirent et se retrouvèrent à terre, Finn tenant toujours son fusil.

Alertés par l'absence de leur coéquipier puis par le bruit de la bagarre, Monty et Jasper arrivèrent en courant :

« Arrêtez ! » Ordonna ce dernier.

Mais les deux bagarreurs ne l'écoutèrent pas et continuèrent. Jasper vint alors vers eux pour les séparer, mais alors que personne ne s'y attendait, un coup de feu partit du fusil de Finn. Ce bruit stoppa tout le monde et Bellamy regarda Jasper qui s'était soudain arrêté. Mais finalement ce dernier constata avec soulagement qu'il n'était pas blessé. Soulagement que Finn et Bellamy ressentirent également, mais quand ils virent Monty tomber à genoux, ils comprirent que la balle ne s'était pas perdue dans la forêt comme ils l'avaient espéré. Bellamy repoussa son adversaire toujours au-dessus de lui et courut vers Monty, tandis que Jasper et Finn en faisaient autant. Ils constatèrent qu'il était blessé à la cuisse.

«Il faut lui faire un garrot et le ramener au camp. » Indiqua Bellamy.

Il détacha sa ceinture et, alors que Jasper aidait Monty à se relever, il la noua au-dessus de la blessure. Puis il passa son fusil dans son dos et prit Monty sous l'épaule, tandis que Jasper se mettait de l'autre côté. Ils se dirigèrent vers le camp, Finn les suivant.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Bellamy demanda à Octavia qu'on prévienne Clarke. Celle-ci arriva en courant :

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle. C'est une balle !? »

Elle venait de se pencher sur la blessure et sut que ce n'était pas un natif qui avait fait ça. Quand elle releva les yeux vers Bellamy, elle le vit baisser le regard.

« C'est un accident. » Déclara-t-il.

Clarke le fixa un instant et remarqua Finn derrière, serrant son fusil et visiblement aussi mal à l'aise que les deux autres.

« Ok on l'emmène à l'infirmerie. » Lança Clarke.

Deux types à côté vinrent prendre le relais de Jasper et Bellamy et suivirent Clarke avec Monty claudiquant entre eux. Bellamy se tourna vers Finn, avec colère.

« Donne-moi ton fusil. Lui ordonna-t-il.

_ Tu l'as dit toi-même c'était un accident. » Se justifia Finn

Bellamy lui arracha le fusil des mains et se retourna pour aller vers l'armurerie. Mais Finn lui lança :

« Tout ça c'est ta faute Blake. Si tu avais laissé Clarke tranquille... »

Bellamy s'arrêta et Jasper, qui était en face de lui, vit l'éclair furieux dans son regard. Bellamy mit les deux fusils dans les bras de Jasper alors ce dernier lui conseillait :

« Ne fait pas ça Bell'. »

Mais il ne l'écouta pas et se dirigea vers Finn. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de parer le coup de poing que Bellamy lui envoya dans le nez et s'effondra à terre. Quand il redressa la tête, il vit son adversaire le pointer du doigt en le menaçant :

« Ecoute bien. Tu cesses de parler pour Clarke et tu te fais une raison : Elle ne veut pas de toi ! »

Octavia arriva en courant et prit la main de Bellamy pour regarder sa blessure. Mais il la reprit et s'éloigna. Jasper fit un signe de tête à Octavia, signifiant, « ces deux là sont impossibles ». Elle aida finalement Finn à se relever et annonça :

« Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. Jasper va ranger les armes, on a assez de blessés. »

Clarke finissait le pansement de Monty quand Octavia et Finn rentrèrent. Elle releva la tête et demanda :

« Que s'est-il passé ?

_ A ton avis... » Répondit Octavia.

Clarke poussa un soupir et indiqua la chaise dans le fond.

« Assied-le là, j'en ai pour quelques minutes. »

Finn s'exécuta puis Octavia approcha de Monty et Clarke.

« Comment ça va ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ On a de la chance que la balle soit ressortie et que ça n'ait rien touché.

_ Je suis un dur. » Se moqua le concerné.

Octavia rit et lui dit :

« Tu as maintenant une blessure de guerre, champion.

_ Tu parles, faite par « accident ». » Laissa tomber Clarke, acide.

Octavia et Monty échangèrent un regard qui signifiait que Finn et Bellamy allaient passer un sale quart d'heure.

« Je vais aller voir si la main de Bellamy a besoin de soins. Annonça Octavia.

_ Je viendrai le soigner après ! » L'informa Clarke avec une certaine colère dans la voix.

Octavia hocha la tête et se dépêcha de sortir. Quand Clarke eut finit avec Monty, elle lui conseilla de se reposer. Elle s'approcha alors de Finn pour regarder son nez.

« Laisse-moi deviner : ça aussi c'était un accident ? » Railla Clarke.

Il releva la tête vers elle, tandis qu'elle commençait à toucher son nez. Il fit une grimace tout en lâchant :

« Non, ton « mec » m'a mis son poing dans la figure. Je t'ai dit que c'était une brute.

_ Je ne serais pas étonnée que tu l'ais cherché. Et ce n'est pas mon « mec ». » Chuchota-t-elle.

Elle s'éloigna pour prendre un tissu propre et le plongea dans l'eau avant de revenir vers lui.

« Alors il est quoi ? Demanda Finn. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ?

_ Tu le sais très bien. Et bien que ça ne te regarde pas, Bellamy compte pour moi.

_ Merde Clarke, tu ne peux pas dire ça ! » S'énerva Finn.

Elle baissa le tissu et lui répondit :

« Ecoute Finn, ça ne te plaît pas j'ai compris. Ca ne m'a pas plu non plus de te voir te jeter dans les bras de ta petite amie après qu'on ait couché ensemble. » Lui révéla Clarke à voix basse, pour que Monty n'entende pas. Ce qui ne servait à rien, car il entendait clairement mais il faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour se faire discret.

« Je ne savais pas qu'elle débarquerait sur terre. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir je te le jure. » Lui assura Finn.

Il lui prit la main et elle fixa leurs deux mains jointes.

« Te jeter dans les bras de Bellamy pour me faire du mal à ton tour, ce n'est pas la solution. » Lui dit-il à nouveau.

Elle retira sa main et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu es sérieux là ? Tu te prends pour qui ? Je ne te dois rien Finn. Et je ne me suis pas jetée dans les bras de Bellamy pour te faire du mal !

_ Pourquoi alors ? Tu ne peux pas sérieusement envisager quelque chose avec lui ?

_ Et pourquoi pas hein ? Il n'est pas celui que tu prétends d'accord ? Et même s'il est aussi nul que tu le crois, ça ne te regarde pas. Toi et moi, c'est fini Finn. Ca n'a rien à voir avec Bellamy. C'est juste à cause de toi. »

Finn la fixa douloureusement. Clarke s'éloigna de lui en l'informant :

« Ton nez n'est pas cassé. Tu risques d'avoir un peu mal à la tête pendant un jour ou deux mais ça va passer.

_ Clarke... »

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui et lui conseilla :

« On ne parlera plus de ça c'est clair ? C'est ma vie, j'entends la mener comme je le veux... et avec qui je le souhaite. »

Elle le laissa planté là et sortit de la navette. Elle poussa un grand soupir et aperçut Bellamy assit près du feu de camp. Elle se dirigea vers lui. Il releva la tête quand il sentit la présence de la jeune femme.

« Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Bellamy.

_ Qui ? Celui que tu as blessé avec un fusil ou celui que tu as blessé avec ton poing ? »

Bellamy fit un sourire amer.

« Ah oui, donc c'est la version des faits de Finn que tu as décidé de croire ? » Remarqua-t-il

Elle s'assit à côté de lui en prenant sa main pour regarder sa blessure.

« Je n'ai décidé de croire la version de personne. Monty m'a dit que vous vous étiez battus et que le coup était parti.

_ Oui le coup du fusil que Finn a volé à un des gardes. Lui précisa Bellamy. C'est lui qui s'est jeté sur moi Clarke.

_ Et il s'est jeté sur ton poing aussi ? Il n'est pas cassé. Lui apprit-elle. Le nez de Finn non plus pour info.

_ Clarke...

_ Je t'avais demandé de ne pas te battre avec lui Bellamy. » Lui rappela la jeune femme.

Il poussa un soupir et répondit :

« Ca ne sert à rien que je te dise que je n'ai pas déclenché cette bagarre n'est-ce pas ? C'est moi la brute, et lui le parfait petit ami.

_ Bellamy... Se lamenta la jeune fille. Il n'a jamais été mon petit ami et je ne pense pas que tu sois une brute... je ne le pense plus du moins. » Ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Il poussa un soupir et elle continua :

« On a assez de dangers avec les natifs qui rodent un peu partout. Je ne veux pas qu'on se blesse avec des armes et qu'on se batte à l'intérieur du camp. Surtout pas pour moi. Ca ne vaut pas le coup. »

Il sourit légèrement.

« Tu te trompes. Tu en vaux le coup. » Lui assura-t-il.

Il passa une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Clarke comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt quand elle était dans ses bras. Il vit qu'elle allait dire quelque chose aussi il ajouta :

« Mais je ne le ferai plus, je te le promets. »

Elle sourit et lui prit la main blessée, caressant doucement l'endroit où c'était rouge.

« Je sais que Finn a dut te mettre en colère, il l'a fait pour moi aussi. Mais je ne veux pas que tu crois ce qu'il dit.

_ Ce n'est pourtant pas totalement faux ce qu'il dit de moi. Constata-t-il.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il dit hein ? Demanda la jeune femme.

_ Que je suis un idiot qui profite des femmes et... que tu es trop bien pour moi.

_Pfff... » Lança la jeune femme.

Elle se tourna un peu plus vers lui et glissa une main sous son menton pour qu'il la regarde.

« Tu es loin d'être un idiot. Je te l'ai déjà dit, sans toi on serait tous morts. Tu es un bon leader, et un type comme Finn est jaloux de ça. »

Il sourit légèrement.

« Quant au fait de profiter des femmes, tu as prouvé quand j'étais ivre morte que ce n'était pas le cas... Continua-t-elle.

_ Bien sûr je ne profite pas à ce point des femmes... Et surtout, tu n'es pas n'importe quelle femme. » Avoua-t-il un peu plus bas.

Elle se tut devant cet aveu. Il releva les yeux vers elle pour ajouter :

« Je ne veux pas faire n'importe quoi avec toi, alors peut-être qu'avant que je fasse mon idiot comme d'habitude, il vaudrait mieux qu'on envisage de ne pas donner suite à tout ça... »

Elle fronça les sourcils et baissa la main, à la fois étonnée et déçue qu'il dise cela.

« Tu veux qu'on arrête ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il ferma les yeux et répondit :

« Non. »

Il la regarda à nouveau tout en continuant :

« Tu m'apaises Clarke et quand tu es à mes côtés, j'ai l'impression d'être meilleur. Mais je vois bien que je n'ai pas cet effet là sur les autres. Il suffit de voir ma sœur... Je ne veux pas te rendre comme moi. »

Elle lui prit le visage entre les mains.

« Ta sœur est plus forte Bellamy, et moi aussi je me sens forte à tes côtés. Devenir un peu plus comme toi, ce n'est pas quelque chose de mal. »

Elle caressa tendrement sa joue avant d'abandonner sa main sur le genou du jeune homme.

« Ce serait bien que toi et moi on ne se mette pas la pression. Et qu'on ne laisse pas non plus les autres nous mettre le doute. Je ne veux pas qu'on ait des pensées du genre « tu es trop bien pour moi » d'accord ? »

Il sourit et hocha lentement la tête.

« Voyons ce que ça peut donner. Suggéra-t-elle.

_ Ok. »

Elle sourit et il lui caressa la joue.

« Mais, pour que ça marche ce serait bien que tu ne couches pas avec d'autres femmes. Reprit Clarke.

_ J'ai déjà arrêté... Lui dit-il en souriant. Mais au faite tu n'avais pas un truc à me montrer une fois rentré au camp ? Demanda Bellamy.

_ J'avais précisé « si tu n'étais pas blessé ». » Lui rappela la jeune femme.

Il lui montra sa main et la bougea devant elle, en réprimant une grimace.

« C'est trois fois rien. »

Elle rit légèrement, s'approcha un peu plus de lui et murmura :

« Je ne peux pas te montrer devant tout le monde. »

Bellamy jeta un œil aux autres qui progressaient autour d'eux et qui les observaient clairement.

« Mais peut-être dans ta tente... Continua-t-elle.

_ Je n'ai pas changé les draps encore. Lui rappela-t-il, ses lèvres très proches de celles de la jeune femme.

_ Alors dans la mienne... » Proposa finalement Clarke.

Il sourit et attrapa les lèvres de sa partenaire avec les siennes pour les embrasser tendrement sous le regard des autres qui chuchotaient entre eux face à cette scène un peu inattendue. Finalement Bellamy cessa le baiser, se leva, attrapa la main de Clarke pour qu'elle le suive et l'entraîna jusqu'à la tente de la jeune femme.

FIN

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Bon encore une fois, c'est de la pure guimauve mais bon, comme visiblement, nous n'aurons jamais l'honneur et la joie de voir ces deux là ensemble dans la série, autant se faire plaisir à l'écrit.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, et pour avoir pris le temps de lire cette mini fic. Et je précise avant qu'on m'interroge à ce sujet : non il n'y a pas de suite prévue ;-) Mais peut-être une prochaine fic... A bientôt.


End file.
